L'Equipe
by Twinzie
Summary: Les joueurs de Quidditch ont aussi une vie en dehors du terrain
1. « signez ici »

Petit OS sur Charlie Weasley. Rien de bien important à signaler à son sujet.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_« signez ici »_

C'est toujours dans la dernière ligne droite que les doutes arrivent. Avant, on est déterminé, on sait ce qu'on veut même si autour, les gens veulent nous faire changer d'avis. Charlie était déterminé. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et pourtant, alors qu'il était sur le point de changer radicalement de vie, il commença à douter.

Le pub était calme, il n'y avait donc rien pour le sortir de ses pensées. Quand la serveuse revint vers lui au bout d'un moment, il lutta contre son envie de prendre un whisky pur feu et opta une nouvelle fois pour du jus de citrouille. C'était moins dangereux.

Ça le travaillait depuis plusieurs mois déjà et il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à son frère, Bill, dont il était pourtant très proche. Il savait que sa décision allait en surprendre plus d'un et en peiner beaucoup, mais il ne ferait pas marche arrière. Plus maintenant.

- Monsieur Weasley ?

Charlie redressa la tête, surpris d'être si brutalement sorti de ses pensées et se leva pour serrer la main de l'homme qui venait de l'accoster.

- Je suis Nathan Hoover.

- Enchanté.

- Moi de même, mon garçon. J'avoue que j'étais impatient de te rencontrer. Ta lettre m'a beaucoup plu et je suis curieux d'en savoir un peu plus.

De nouveau, la serveuse revint vers eux et Charlie envia Monsieur Hoover qui n'hésita pas à commander un whisky.

Charlie observa discrètement l'homme assis face à lui. Il s'était attendu à quelqu'un d'un peu plus âgé et certainement avec plus de cicatrices. Mais il n'en était rien. Monsieur Hoover semblait en pleine forme avec une peau parfaitement lisse.

- Si tu m'en disais un peu plus, car j'ai entendu dire que tu étais un excellent joueur de Quidditch et aussi un très bon élève, alors pourquoi vouloir aller s'isoler à l'autre bout du monde avec des dragons ?

- J'aime bien, c'est tout, répondit Charlie.

La réponse amusa Monsieur Hoover qui attendit quand même, que Charlie lui en dise un peu plus.

- Vous savez, j'aime beaucoup jouer au Quidditch, mais c'est un peu éphémère. Dans quelques années, je serais trop vieux pour y jouer et alors, je me poserais la question de savoir si c'était une bonne idée. Et puis le succès, c'est pas un truc que je recherche, ni l'argent d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours été fasciné pour les créatures fantastiques, et les dragons, c'est le must, sourit Charlie.

- Je vois. Et sais-tu que c'est exactement comme métier, dresseur de dragons ?

- C'est les dresser ! Répondit-il tout naturellement.

- Pas seulement, sourit Monsieur Hoover. C'est très large comme métier, il faut les élever pour ne pas qu'ils soient totalement sauvages, même si tu ne verras jamais de dragons domestiques. Il faut aussi les nourrir, les soigner, s'occuper des œufs.

Charlie écouta attentivement Monsieur Hoover qui lui décrivit dans les moindres détails en quoi allait consister son métier. Car il était désormais certains de vouloir travailler avec les dragons. Plus il l'écoutait, plus il avait envie d'y être.

- Il faut aussi savoir vivre en communauté. Tu seras un peu isolé du reste du monde et ut verras toujours les même têtes.

- Vous savez, j'ai grandi avec six frères et sœurs et j'ai passé sept ans enfermé à Poudlard alors, je pense que je peux survivre dans une réserve.

- Très bien. Je t'ai apporté un exemplaire du contrat de travail que tu auras. Tu n'as qu'à le lire et y réfléchir et puis on en reparlera d'ici une petite semaine. De toutes façons, je suis obligé de rester dans le coin, j'ai des trucs à régler pour la réserve alors prend ton temps.

Charlie le remercia encore une fois et les deux hommes se quittèrent après avoir fixé leur prochain rendez-vous. Monsieur Hoover semblait l'apprécier et prêt à l'embaucher. Pour Charlie, tout était déjà décidé, il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à sa famille et Merlin savait que ça serait certainement la partie la plus dure.

_OoO _

Cela faisait deux jours que Charlie cherchait un moyen d'en parler à sa famille. Il avait imaginé maints scénarios qui, dans sa tête, se terminaient toujours par les pleurs de sa mère qui tentaient désespérément de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais ce soir, il s'était mis en tête de leur dire absolument. Il en avait marre de garder cela pour lui, surtout que Bill avait deviné que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement.

- Demain on ira faire les achats pour la rentrée, Bill, Charlie, vous viendrez ou non ?

- J'ai un rendez-vous à Gringotts demain, Maman.

- Charlie ?

- Je verrais demain.

Bill avait trouvé un emploi dans les bureaux de Gringotts au début de l'été et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, il restait en attendant de trouver autre chose. Au moins, il n'avait pas à quitter la maison, lui et Charlie lui en voulait un peu. Bill étant l'aîné, il aurait dû être le premier à quitter la maison et donc tout aurait pu être plus facile pour lui.

- Au fait, Charlie, appela Ginny, il y a du courrier pour toi.

- Ta sœur a raison, j'avais oublié de te le dire. Je pense que c'est en rapport avec le Quidditch, s'extasia sa mère.

D'ailleurs, elle n'attendit pas d'avoir fini le repas pour se lever et aller chercher la lettre en question. Charlie ne douta pas que si elle avait pu l'ouvrir, sa mère l'aurait fait, mais elle respectait leur intimité et ne l'avait donc pas fait, ce qui ne l'empêchait de vouloir à tout prix savoir au plus vite.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Maman, s'entendit-il dire.

Il sut qu'il venait de capter toute l'attention du Terrier. La main de sa mère qui tenait la lettre se figea dans les airs et huit paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui. C'était le moment ou jamais.

- J'ai déjà pris une décision concernant mon avenir et elle n'a rien à voir avec le Quidditch.

Il n'osait pas regarder qui que ce soit autour de cette table et gardait les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Cependant, il pouvait sentir la surprise qui se lisait sur tous les visages et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle mue en déception.

- Et en quoi cela consiste ? Demanda son père.

Charlie releva la tête et sourit légèrement, remerciant les efforts de son père. Arthur avait toujours été un peu loufoque mais il tentait toujours de comprendre ses enfants et Charlie lui en était reconnaissant.

- Je vais travailler dans une réserve de dragons… en Roumanie.

- La Roumanie ? Charlie, tu es conscient que c'est très loin !?

- Bien sûr, Maman, soupira Charlie. Mais ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

- Tu aurais pu nous en parler, non ? Demanda Arthur.

- Vous auriez tout fait pour me faire changer d'avis. Vous pensiez tellement que le Quidditch était ce qu'il me fallait. J'aime bien le Quidditch, mais je veux pas en faire mon métier. Et puis j'ai déjà vu le directeur de la réserve en Roumanie et je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. D'ailleurs, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui après demain pour signer mon contrat.

Pour le coup, toute sa famille en resta bouche-bée, surtout sa mère, elle était presque horrifiée.

- Et bien, c'est inattendu, mais tu es majeur et donc, si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis content pour toi.

- Arthur ! S'exclama Molly.

- Merci Papa, sourit Charlie.

Mine de rien, son père venait de lui enlever un poids de la poitrine.

- Mais tu n'y penses pas. Charlie, tu viens à peine de quitter Poudlard. Regarde Bill, il est…

- Maman ! Arrêtes, ça ne servira à rien. Tu peux employer tous les arguments que tu veux, j'irai quand même en Roumanie. Je veux être dresseur de dragons.

- Mais voyons, c'est loin et très dangereux. Tu es encore jeune.

Charlie la regarda en souriant à moitié, finalement assez amusé par la situation. Il s'était tellement préparé à des foudres que ça ne le choquait même pas et il détruisait chacun de ses arguments sous le silence de son père et les regards attentifs de ses frères et sœur.

- Tu devais bien te douter qu'ils ne resteraient pas éternellement, Molly. Je trouve ça très bien que Charlie vole de ses propres ailes.

Charlie regarda sa mère qui se pinçait les lèvres, il se doutait bien qu'elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer et n'osa même pas songer à ce que ce serait le jour de son départ. Le reste de la soirée fut assez calme malgré la nouvelle, Bill le félicita et son petit frère, Ron, passa son temps à le questionner sur les dragons. Charlie savait qu'au fond, sa mère devait être fière de lui, seulement elle n'avait sûrement pas prévu qu'il parte aussi vite.

_OoO _

- Bonjour. Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa Charlie qui venait d'arriver dans le même pub que lors de leur précédent rendez-vous.

- Ce n'est rien, mon garçon. Tu vas bien ?

- A merveille et vous ?

- Bien, je te remercie. Alors, tu as pris une décision ?

- Elle était déjà prise, je veux juste la confirmer, sourit Charlie.

- J'en suis heureux .

Le directeur de la réserve sortir plusieurs papiers qu'il vérifia une nouvelle fois avec Charlie qui se sentit tout fier lorsqu'il signa en bas de la feuille.


	2. La faute à Dubois

Ce n'est jamais de notre faute, toujours celle des autres. C'est bien connu.

* * *

_La Faute à Dubois_

L'appartement semblait vide. Aucune chaussure ne traînait devant l'entrée, pas de sac à main jeté sur le canapé, Marcus en déduisit qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Profitant qu'il avait encore du temps pour lui, il décida de prendre une douche. Même si, l'entraînement avait plutôt été théorique, son capitaine lui avait donné des sueurs avec toutes ses stratégies et ses plans.

Passant dans la salle de bain, il ne tarda pas à entrer sous la douche et se délecta de l'eau chaude. Mine de rien, ça faisait beaucoup de bien. Marcus se demanda même si la théorie n'était pas parfois plus dure que la pratique.

Voir son capitaine babiller et gesticuler pendant des heures entières l'avaient achevé. Au moins, quand il était dans les airs, il l'entendait moins, surtout que Marcus n'y croyaient que moyennement aux stratégies. Selon lui, quand on est en plein match, on avise une fois qu'on a le Souaffle dans les mains. Quand il était capitaine de son équipe à Poudlard, il donnait des conseils à ses joueurs ; après avoir observé joueur les équipes adverses, il leur disait de faire ceci et d'éviter cela, mais il ne faisait pas de plans sur tout un match ; sur un balai, tout pouvait arriver.

- Marcus ?

Elle était rentrée.

Il lui répondit qu'il se douchait et se rinça en vitesse avant de sortir de la cabine avec une serviette autour de la taille. Elle était accoudée contre la porte avec un sourire tandis qu'il s'habillait.

- Tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu ?

- Jenkins a fait de la théorie, c'était pas vraiment un entraînement. Et ta journée ?

- La routine, soupira-t-elle.

Il sourit compatissant et elle vint l'embrasser avant de le laisser finir de se préparer. Marcus la regarda sortir à travers le miroir, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils se fréquentaient et avaient finalement décidé d'emménager ensemble. Elle n'était pas la plus belle fille qu'il ait vue, ni même la plus intelligente, mais il l'aimait. C'était une vérité à laquelle il avait eu dû mal à se faire. En sortant de Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais cru tombé amoureux d'une fille comme elle. D'ailleurs, il ne l'aurait même pas regardé. Elle était son opposé de caractère et ça résultait parfois en des petits clashs, mais en règle générale, tout allait pour le mieux.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il la retrouva dans le salon, assise sur le canapé, plongée dans un magasine. Rien de bien étonnant vu son métier.

- On a reçu une lettre de tes parents, au fait. Elle est sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Je ne l'ai pas lu, elle t'est adressée.

De mauvaise grâce, Marcus ouvrit l'enveloppe, devinant déjà son contenu et préparant mentalement une excuse valable. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'entre les matchs et les excuses bidons, il échappait aux repas de familles, mais cette fois-ci sa mère en avait marre et le lui fit clairement comprendre.

- On va devoir aller manger chez mes parents dimanche.

Il avait aussi anticipé sa réaction et ne loupa rien de sa grimace. Madame Flint faisait partie de ces mères possessives qui ne jugent aucune femme assez bien pour leur fils. Heureusement que Marcus n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite et qu'elle ne prenait pas la mouche à chaque remarque, sinon leur couple n'aurait pas tenu longtemps.

- Ça sera juste une mauvaise journée à passer.

- C'est facile pour toi. Je te signale que mes parents t'adorent. Tu n'es pas obligé de leur prouver quoi que ce soit quand on va les voir.

- S'il te plait, murmura Marcus en se rapprochant d'elle.

- D'accord. Mais si elle continue à me lancer des pics, je te promets qu'elle va entendre parler du pays.

Mais Marcus ne l'écoutait plus, il avait les yeux rivés sur le magasine qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- Tu lis quoi là ?

- Le Quidditch Magasine, répondit-elle, tout naturellement. On vient de clôturer le numéro de la semaine prochaine, tu veux le lire ?

Il n'y avait, apparemment, aucune mauvaise intention venant de sa part, mais Marcus sentit une colère immense montée en lui.

- C'est toi qui as écrit l'article qui fait la Une du numéro ?

- Bien sûr, chéri, tu sais très bien que… Il y a un problème ?

- Comment as-tu pu écrire un article sur cet enfoiré ?

Elle ne comprenait rien à sa colère soudaine, il en était conscient mais justement, il était trop énervé pour y faire plus attention.

- Tu as rencontré cet enfoiré et tu l'as interviewé ?

- Marcus, c'est mon métier, je…

- Mais y'en a plein des joueurs de Quidditch, bordel. T'aurais pas pu aller en voir un autre ?

- Si tu m'expliquais clairement pourquoi ça te met dans des états pareils que j'ai interviewé Olivier Dubois.

- Ce type est un enfoiré.

- J'avais cru comprendre, mais encore ?

- Oh ! Je t'en prie, c'est pas suffisant ?

Elle aurait rit, si elle n'avait pas eu peur d'aggraver la situation, mais là, elle devait avouer qu'elle était complètement larguée.

De son côté, Marcus n'en revenait pas qu'elle est osée rencontrer ce type.

- Putain, il me fera vraiment chier jusqu'au bout, celui-là, marmonna Marcus.

Devant lui, il la vit croiser les bras, le magasine toujours dans une main avec un Dubois souriant en couverture, elle attendait des explications. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Dubois. En fait, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Ça n'avait aucune importance, il ne croisait plus cet enfoiré que sur un terrain quelques fois par an.

- Et pourquoi tu l'as interviewé au juste ?

- Parce qu'il vient d'être élu meilleur jeune joueur de l'année et…

Elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase, mais ça ne lui échappa pas et il attendit. Pour une raison inconnue, elle préféra lui tendre le magasine plutôt que de formuler une phrase.

Marcus n'en cru pas ses yeux. Ce salaud était aussi considéré comme un des joueurs les plus sexy du championnat d'après une sondage effectué sur cent sorcières. Il lui aurait pété les dents à force de le voir sourire comme un demeuré sur ce bout de papier.

- Et t'as participé à ce sondage ? Cracha-t-il.

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui. Tu joues au Quidditch et quand tu reviens avec des bleus partout, je te dis rien moi, d'accord. Quand tu me plantes pour un match, je laisse passer. Et toi, pour une interview ridicule, tu vois la scène que tu me fais ! D'accord, tu n'aimes pas ce type, mais c'est pas une raison pour cracher ton venin sur moi. C'est mon métier, on me dit d'aller l'interviewer, je le fais. Si t'es pas content, c'est pareil.

De rage, elle lui arracha le magasine des mains et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre, laissant Marcus ruminer tout seul. Il n'arrivait pas y croire et en plus de ça, Dubois était même la cause d'une dispute dans son couple. Il détestait vraiment cet enfoiré. Il attendit quelques instants de se retrouver son calme avant d'aller s'excuser, se répétant que finalement ç'aurait pu être pire, au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être tombé sous son charme.

Comme un petit garçon qui venait confesser une bêtise, Marcus alla frapper à la porte de la chambre pour entrer doucement, prêt à se faire enguirlander. Elle le regarda, toujours mauvaise et poursuivait sa lecture comme pour le mettre au défi.

- Je me suis emporté et j'aurais pas dû.

- Je te le fais pas dire.

- Oh ça va, hein ! On va pas en faire toute une histoire non plus.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus continuer de lui faire la tête, même si sa réaction l'avait véritablement mise en rogne, alors elle décida d'abandonner le magasine sur la table de chevet et de lui tendre la main. Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, Marcus n'hésita pas à la rejoindre pour lui faire des excuses en bonne et due forme. Alors qu'il lui enlevait déjà son haut, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la table de chevet où reposait le magasine.

- Attends deux secondes.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, ce qui lui arrivait mais elle rit en le voyant prendre le magasine pour le jeter sous le lit.

- Cet enfoiré est aussi un pervers, je veux pas qu'il se rince l'œil.

Il reprit ses baisers et elle se laissa faire, bien contente de ne pas lui avoir avoué qu'en plus, Dubois l'avait dragué pendant toute la durée de l'interview sinon Marcus ne s'en serait pas remis.


	3. Les Fées du Vif d'or

_Il était une fois les sorcières, les méchantes marâtres, les enchanteurs un peu fous, les gnomes, les trolls, la magie... Il était une fois le Vif d'Or, par James Potter, cinq ans et toutes ses dents. _

* * *

_Les Fées du vif d'Or_

James regarda la petite balle ailée et se sentit extrêmement déçu.

Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était que des contes pour enfants, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'une part de la magie qui résidait autour du Vif d'or venait de disparaître. La petite balle semblait pourtant si douce dans sa main et si vivante.

Son rêve d'être Attrapeur venait de s'éteindre avec cette découverte.

- Tu pourrais montrer aux autres.

- Désolé.

James passa le Vif à son ami et alla s'asseoir avec les autres.

Quand leur professeur de vol leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient avoir un cours sur le Quidditch, il avait bien rigolé avec Sirius. Il avait été élevé avec ce sport et il lui était inconcevable que quelqu'un ne le connaisse pas. Même la petite rousse qui était dans sa classe et qui était pourtant d'ascendance moldue le connaissait.

James enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa le menton sur ses genoux. Il repensa aux histoires que sa mère lui racontait le soir avant de s'endormir. Il avait toujours aimé s'imaginer_ce_ Vif d'or qui était beaucoup plus attrayant que celui qu'il avait eu dans les mains quelques minutes auparavant.

« -Aller James, vas te laver les dents et les mains et ensuite au lit.

- Non.

- James !

- J'ai pas envie.

- Et bien, tu n'as pas le choix, mon garçon. Si tu ne veux pas, je vais devoir appeler ton père.

Le petit garçon résista encore quelques secondes, juste par défi et fila dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et mettre son pyjama.

Dorea retint un soupir. Elle adorait son fils même s'il mettait souvent sa patience à rude épreuve. Elle l'observa en silence depuis la porte et s'attendrit de la voir si appliqué à se brosser les dents.

- Tu me racontes une histoire ?

- Si tu veux.

Il poussa un cri de guerre, le même qu'il poussait à chaque fois que quelque chose lui plaisait. Il avait pris cette habitude depuis quelques temps, au grand dam de ses parents et Dorea n'arrivait pas à lui faire lâcher cette fâcheuse habitude.

- James, ne crie pas comme un dément.

Seulement, le petit garçon ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde et partit en courant vers sa chambre, puis il sauta sur son lit en brandissant une baguette magique imaginaire et lançant des sorts qui sortaient eux aussi de son imagination.

- James, calme-toi où je vais appeler ton père.

De tous les arguments que sa mère avait, celui d'appeler son père était le seul à être infaillible, et James se calma instantanément.

Sa mère l'aida à se mettre au lit, avant de remonter les couvertures et d'éteindre la lumière de la pièce, préférant la lueur de la lampe de chevet.

James regarda faire sa mère, impatient d'entendre son histoire et quand enfin, elle vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, il redoubla d'attention.

- Alors, un jour un petit garçon, commença Dorea.

- Non, non. Tu as pas dit les mots magiques.

- Il était une fois, sourit Dorea, un petit garçon qui courrait dans son jardin pour pourchasser les gnomes.

- C'est méchant les gnomes.

- Quand il vit passer devant lui une petite balle brillante qui volait très très vite.

- Et il l'a attrapé en courant très vite, lui aussi.

- Mais, je t'en prie, finis l'histoire.

C'était toujours ainsi, il lui réclamait une histoire et il la finissait à sa place. Mais loin de s'en plaindre, Dorea s'en amusait. Elle l'écoutait attentivement raconter comment ce petit garçon aventureux avait réussi après maintes galipettes à attraper la balle qui volait.

- Quand il l'attrapa, continua James, avec une seule main, parce qu'il était très fort, il entendit des petits cris et puis ça faisait plein de chatouilles dans sa main. Alors, il ouvrit un peu sa main, mais pas trop pour pas que la balle s'échappe et il vit deux petites fées. Elles étaient minuscules comme ça.

Il symbolisa la taille de ces petites créatures en laissant un tout petit espace entre son l'index et son pouce et le montra bien à sa mère.

- Elles étaient en colère parce que le petit garçon avait abîmé leurs ailes en attrapant la balle et qu'elles ne pouvaient plus voler. C'était embêtant parce que plus personne ne pouvait jouer au Quidditch, tu sais. Alors il les a mis dans sa poche et est allé dans sa chambre où il les a soignées. Et puis après, elles ont été guéries et donc elles ont repris la balle pour la faire voler et tout le monde a pu rejouer au Quidditch.

Et comme chaque soir, au fils de sa lecture, James s'était mis debout sur son lit, mimant chaque geste avec frénésie pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère. Dorea vouait à son fils unique un amour inconditionnel et elle était sa spectatrice la plus fidèle.

- Et maintenant, il est l'heure de dormir.

- Mais j'ai pas fini. Tu sais pas comment ils ont fait le Souaffle ?

- Demain, James. Maintenant il faut dormir.

Sans faire de chichis plus longtemps, James replongea sous les couvertures et tendit les lèvres pour réclamer le baiser du soir. »

Il n'y avait pas de fées qui tenaient le Vif d'or pour le faire voler, juste deux petites ailes, savamment inventé. Même s'il la trouvait jolie, elle n'avait pas l'attrait des ses deux petites fées.

- Alors, tu vas postuler pour entrer dans l'équipe ? Lui demanda Sirius qui venait de s'installer à ses côtés.

- On ne peut pas y entrer avant d'être en deuxième année, déclara sagement Remus.

- D'accord, mais on doit bien y réfléchir avant pour s'entraîner, n'est-ce pas James ? Tu vises quel poste ?

- Poursuiveur, répondit James, déterminé.

Au moins, l'histoire du Souaffle n'était pas fausse, elle. Il se souvenait bien que sa mère lui avait expliqué pourquoi cette balle n'était pas ronde mais un peu cabossée. Deux clans de sorciers avaient mené une guerre sans merci pour se l'approprier et à force d'être passée de mains en mains et d'avoir été utilisée pour tuer des gens, le Souaffle en avait pris un coup.


End file.
